


Generosity

by Evilchuckles



Series: Miss Gingerpaws Series [11]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles





	Generosity

“Gevanni, please come out from under the blanket.”

“No.”

“I really think it would be very inconvenient for you to live under there permanently.”

“I don’t care.”

“Perhaps you could at least tell me what I did wrong?”

Gevanni pushed down an edge of the blanket which he had been so far clutching to his traumatised soul in an attempt to wipe the last 24 hours from his memory. Or at least go to a warm, happy place (possibly with bunnies) where it couldn’t find him.

“ _What you did wrong?!_ How can you ask me that! How can you not know!”

Near frowned his most perplexed frown, the one he kept for when people had peculiar and inexplicable emotions all over the place despite his best efforts. 

Gevanni groaned and disappeared back under the blanket.

“It’s something to do with the birthday present I got you. I’ve worked out that much.” Near said somewhere above him.

Gevanni mumbled something incoherent and expletive-laden.

“What’s so terrible about getting someone a massager?” Near demanded, a little testily.

“ _That wasn’t a massager_!”

“It said ‘massager’ on the box.”

All Gevanni could see (apart from blanket) was the look of horror on his mother’s face. 

And his father’s face.

And his sister’s face.

And the face of the priest who had dropped by to wish happy birthday to a former choir boy.

“I just want to die.” Gevanni announced. 

All he heard was an exasperated sigh. Then movement and a box being opened. 

Gevanni sneaked a look round the corner of his blanket. Near was sat on their bed, thoughtfully regarding a small, very pink, anal vibrator.

“So, it’s not a massager?” Near enquired. He switched it on, jumped a bit at the sudden whirring, and then switched it off again. He looked at Gevanni. He looked at the vibrator. He looked at the box which the vibrator had been packaged in. “If it’s not a relaxation aid for tired muscles then why does the man on the box look so happy?”

Gevanni sighed, pushed the blanket down and sat up. 

“Near, what kind of shop did you buy it in?”

Near, who had been poking the...head...of the thing with an experimental fingertip, shrugged, “I can’t remember. It was somewhere in the West End when I was in London last week tracking down that suspect.”

“I think that if you had paid more attention you would have noticed that it was a very specialised sort of shop.”

“Oh yes. It had lots of massagers. Some were very expensive! And some were unusually shaped. I made a point of not getting you one of those. They were rather frightening somehow.”

It was only at this point that Gevanni realised that his birthday could actually have been even worse.

Near fidgeted a little closer to him, and stroked Gevanni’s thigh. “I’m sorry that I ruined your birthday. Please can you explain _how_ I ruined your birthday?”

All the anger drained out of Gevanni’s body. 

Near actually looked hurt.

Gevanni gathered him up, ignoring the vibrator crushed painfully between them, and hugged him fiercely. Near smelled like birthday cake.

“I know you meant it kindly.” He mumbled. “But this isn’t a present you give to someone if they’re going to open it in front of other people. It might say ‘massager’ on the box but that’s a euphemism.”

“Oh.” Near nuzzled his nose into Gevanni’s neck. “Please tell me its real purpose?”

It was probably wrong and disturbing that the nuzzling was turning Gevanni on so much. “I’ll do better than that.” He swallowed, the memory of the afternoon fading as he became more and more aware of the warm body in his arms. “I’ll show you.”

 

Half an hour later and Gevanni had forgotten his mortification.

He had also forgotten where he lived and which way was up.

Because Near was naked in front of him, hard, damp with aroused sweat, legs spread wantonly and literally whimpering with pleasure. 

“Gevanni...huh...Gev _oh oh oh oh..._ ”

Gevanni was so hard that he thought he might do himself an injury. Near was actually writhing and had apparently lost all sense of self. 

Totally given in to eroticism. 

Gevanni reached down and pressed the thing deeper so that it was vibrating right against Near’s prostate. 

Near arched off the bed with a deep moan. His eyes were half closed and glazed. His fingers were spasmodically clutching at the bed.

Gevanni leant down and whispered, “You’re beautiful, Near.”

Near made a wordless animal noise and reached out to wrap his arms around Gevanni’s back. 

“Now. Please. Now.”

Gevanni licked a line up Near’s neck, tasted his sweat.

“Gevanni...please _fuck me_.”

Gevanni’s head snapped up as pure fire burst inside his belly. He had never heard Near swear before. Ever. 

Near only looked at him with desperate, pleading eyes.

Gevanni had the toy out and thrown onto the floor and was thrusting into Near’s body in under a minute. Near cried out and met the penetration with jagged movements. 

As ordered, Gevanni fucked him.

Into the bed.

As hard as he wanted. As Near wanted. 

Near who was sobbing with it and already tightening and then coming into his own fist as Gevanni didn’t miss a beat and continued to have him right through his orgasm so that by the end Near was begging for mercy.

“Come in me,” Near gasped, “Come in me.”

Gevanni dug his fingers into Near’s hips and did as he was told.

For what felt like forever.

 

It was some time before either of them was capable of words. 

Near sighed and rested his head on Gevanni’s chest. “Well. I can quite see how that was a present that should have been given privately. I’m sorry.”

Gevanni smiled. He couldn’t care less. “Thank you for your generosity. Those things aren’t cheap.”

Near gave him a rather shamefaced look. “I’ll do better next year. And I’ll call your family and explain. When they know what I thought it actually was they’ll be less embarrassed and unhappy, yes? They’ll   
understand. But, one thing, I was...er...wondering.”

“Mmmmm?” Gevanni was starting to drift off into blissful sated sleep.

“Do you suppose there’s any chance that your mother hasn’t opened the present I got _her_ yet?”


End file.
